In our highly connected world, establishing secure access for a user seeking to log in to a website can mean the difference between safe, effective online relationships and a Pandora's box of problems including risks to an individual's privacy, bank account, or even personal safety. Where a password is used to facilitate access controls, security can be jeopardized if the password falls into the wrong hands, or the sheer amount of passwords causes management issues. While many adults have encountered one or more security issues, younger computer users present unique problems when it comes to online activities in light of their lesser experience and added vulnerability.
Measures have been taken to protect children's online activities. These include federal statutes such as the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), and implementing regulations thereof by the Federal Trade Commission. However, these rules generally apply to children under 13 only, and may not be able to prevent website owners from interacting with children, intentionally or not.
On the one hand, children may not be resourceful enough to avoid undesirable online activities. On the other, children may be so clever as adeptly to avoid the watchful eye of a parent or guardian who may not be in a position to supervise all online activities.
It would be desirable to establish an environment where an adult can meaningfully supervise a child's online activities, including effectively establishing access controls with a website in the first instance so as to ensure safe, approved online relationships.
Also, certain employees and other users of computer systems need approval from supervisors to perform sensitive functions within a computer system. It would be desirable to establish an environment where a supervisor can meaningfully and quickly approve a request of a subordinate.